


Scylla (Mermaid)

by NalaNox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Exophilia, F/F, MONSTER FUCKER, Magic, Mermaid Sex, Monster - Freeform, Monster sex, Reader-Insert, Suicide Attempt, Terato, Teratophilia, light tsudere monster, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/pseuds/NalaNox
Summary: What was the point?The crashing waves hit against you.Was there ever a point.You enter the waves and swim until you couldn't anymore.*Read Tags for TW/CW*





	Scylla (Mermaid)

A full moon shone against the ocean water as I began to walk into it. You felt the sticky feeling of old tears smear across my face.

You came to accept your death easily, you felt your mind blank as you walked deeper and deeper into the water. The waves rock against your body. A calmness rolled over you unlike the waves that crash into your body.

The water weighed your clothes down, and you prayed it would take you under.

Finally, you could no longer stand on the sand beneath you, you swam out, further and further into the ocean. You felt the feeling of exhaustion hit you as you swam, heavy breathing and arms sore.

You laid on your back, you were so far from the break, the waves rolled underneath you. You pushed yourself underneath the water, the salt water entering your nose and mouth. You open your eyes and look down at the darkness, you push past the sting of salt and relaxed in the water.

You closed your eyes and slowly released your breath. You felt a pull against you, panic spread through you.

You squeal but nothing but bubbles left your lungs, you tried to kick up but the soreness made it difficult. You finally reached the surface of the water and took a breath your lungs burned for.

You looked around the green swirl of the water, too dark to see much. You took a deep breath calming any nerves you gained from the pull.

Suddenly something slimy grasped itself on your ankle, you screamed and tried to shake it away. It pulled against you, keeping you still. You felt yourself slip into the water again but this time, it was not voluntary.

Once under, you flicked your eyes open and looked down at your ankle, a dainty, green hand held tightly around your ankle. You followed the hand to the arm, which appeared to be darker than the hand.

You tried to kick and yell, “get off” but a muffled sound left your throat and the bubbles clouded your eyes. You continued to see a face, you yelped in surprise.

What the fuck, you thought.

“You came here to die,” it spoke clearly, almost echoing in your head, “yet you wish to breath above the water, allow me to kill you.”

Your heart pounded, you slowly released the breath you held. You looked widely over the creature. It released your ankle and ran it’s hand along your clothed leg, you shivered as it got closer. It’s skin almost black, it’s hair reminded you of thick seaweed, it flowed freely around her face. She was without a nose, gills lined the sides of her throat. Her eyes were completely black, devoid of the pin hole pupils you were so accustomed to.

“Well human,” it’s face was in yours, and all you could think was how beautiful it was, “I am not an it.” It almost spat, it frowned in your direction. It’s mouth didn’t move as it spoke also, that confused you.

“You are all so stupid, arrogant,” it grasped your wrist, “I am clearly a woman.”

You felt your lungs lurch in your chest and your heart start to beat harder yet slower, her large eyes widened and began to swim toward the waters surface, you looked over her as she swam above you pulling you up with her, dangling under her.

She had a brown-green fish tail, covered in moss and seaweed. She pulled you up with so much strength you burst out of the water. Your mouth opened and you gasped, the sudden burst of air put a strange sort of pressure on your chest.

“You shouldn’t do that, if you don’t want to die,” she reprimanded. You were taken aback from her attitude and hearing her voice out of your head felt unclear.

You were silent as you felt yourself mesmerised with the creature, you had seen nothing like it.

“Do you realise what you were doing at least?”

“Yes,” you spoke feebly.

“Ah she speaks,” she quickly glanced around the open sea, “do you realise how far out you are?”

“No,” and you didn’t care.

She shook her head, the seaweed like locks barely moving with her, “take a deep breath.”

You obeyed, feeling your exhausted body slowly becoming unresponsive. She wrapped her thin arms around you and pulled you into her bony chest.

In a moment you were under the water and speeding through it. With your eyes closed, you could only feel the clench of the creatures arms around you and rushing water. Your arms felt bind to your sides and you legs laid straight although you were relaxed.

Finally things began to slow, your lungs felt like they were about to give way. The creature threw you out of the water and you landed with a thump in a cold cave.

You ached everywhere, you sat on the hard ground, and you looked around the cave.

“Where am I?” You croaked, your eyes felt heavy and sore, your throat rough, your limbs exhausted, and you felt the bone-chilling air around you. Your teeth began to chatter and your arms instinctively wrapped around yourself.

“My home,” she watched you with curiosity.

“What happened to killing me?” You said, you tried to joke but the tiredness took to your head.

The creature scoffed, “not a fair fight.”

“Right,” you found yourself beginning to lie against the hard floor, “I’m jus’ gonna…” You placed your head on your forearm and sleep found you immediately.

——/

You awoke with a start, you blinked in confusion. The memories coming back fuzzy and in flashes. You had tried to kill yourself by drowning, not that smart you reasoned with yourself. Then the creature.

The creature!

You gasped and looked around the cave, you found yourself much warmer and covered in something furry. You rubbed your hands along it, you found it was a blanket, you had no idea what it was. It was only light enough to just see the outline of most things.

“Hello,” you croaked, you grabbed your throat in pain. The roughness made talking feel like scratching a graze.

“Oh you’re awake,” a light voice came from deeper in the cave, too dark to see, “I-I made you something,” The voice was closer now and you still couldn’t see her.

“Is there a light somewhere?” You whispered.

“Oh right,” the voice basically whispered, and a glow stick was cracked and gave a glow to the rest of the cave. Before you was the creature that saved you from drowning, or well prevented you from drowning.

She seemed to have grown legs from her hips that you hadn’t noticed earlier when you looked her over, but the tail remained. Her seaweed-like locks pulled back into a bun wrapped by a string. She brought over a plate-sized shell with filleted fish and slimy looking vegetables.

Your stomach grumbled, and your mind saw energy. You grabbed the plate eagerly and munched through the slimy vegetables, it tasted like the ocean but weren’t too bad. You looked over the fish and cringed a little, raw. You looked up at the creature that gave it to you and she looked expectedly at you. You gave her a weak smile and looked over the piece of meat. She skinned it and removed all of the gross bits. So you took it with your fingers and bit into the meat. The strange texture of raw fish made you gag a little, but you persevered to eat it.

“That was great, thank you.”

She smiled and then quickly wiped it off her face, “it was nothing.” She stated.

“Thank you for back in the water,” you said weakly, she stopped in her tracks for a moment.

“I didn’t do it for you,” she said somewhat bitterly.

You frowned, but shook it from you as you tried to change the topic, “do you live here alone?”

Your eyes wondered over the cave, it was barely a home, crudely chiselled benches into the walls. Things hung from the roof as an attempt to decorate.

“Yes,” her tail seemed to rattle a little.

“Oh!” You said in surprise, “I didn’t get your name.” You throat seemed to let up on the pain.

“You talk too much, human,” she turned quickly and bared her teeth.

Something primal flared up and you shivered. You berated yourself for feeling such things, “sorry,” you said softly.

She relaxed and sighed, “I am Scylla.”

“Scylla,” you repeated and she looked over you with surprise and then looked away shyly, “I’m (y/n).”

She seemed to whisper your name to herself, committing it to memory. Just as you did with hers.

Conversation over the next couple days was short, mainly on her end. You could chat away forever, it was truly a gift.

“Do you shut up?” She said aggressively, that made your stomach drop.

You mouth parted to be snarky, but quickly stopped. You deserved the tone, you were being annoying. You’re probably a burden on this woman. She feeds you and all you do it annoy her, maybe if you could read that she didn’t want to talk, or that she didn’t want to listen, you wouldn’t be yelled at. But you ignored her, you must have. You deserved what you did and how you did it, you deserve the pain and suffering.

You resigned yourself to a quiet corner and allowed the thoughts to take over, she made it known that they were right. You were a horrible person, you’ve never belonged any where with any one.

You clench your fists and feel your nails dig into your palms. The urge rose from your heart, your jaw clenched and you tried to fight it off. Your eyes searched for the cavern to relieve yourself from the craving.

“Hey,” a soft voice reached out to you, from within your head.

You blinked and looked around and found Scylla right by you, she looked upon softly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think…” She looked away ashamed by her own words.

A fake smile placed itself on your face, you can’t be burden, “i-it’s fine, really, I just over think.” You scratched the back of your head.

Her thin arms wrapped themselves around your neck and she pulled you close.

“How can you think such horrible things?”

You swallowed hard, you felt yourself begin to shake, you felt your eyes swell, threatening to allow an emotional response.

“It’s not horrible,” you mumble. Your arms remained limp and Scylla held tighter.

Reluctantly you placed your arms around her waist and relaxed into her. You have never been this close to her, you could smell the ocean on her. Yet it was refreshing. She began to rumble or vibrate, something, it rung through you and you couldn’t feel more relaxed even if you tried.

“What is this?” You whisper.

“A song,” the light vibrations stop as she talks and once it stops and silence enters the air and your thoughts came back, the silent song started and calmed your thoughts and your body. For the first time in years, a content feeling radiated through you.

You closed your eyes and leaned against her smooth, warm skin, “thank you.” Sleep took you and you had a dreamless sleep.

You awoke more refreshed than ever, you stretched out your body only to feel something hard behind you. You turned yourself around and your eyes went wide as you watched a sleeping Scylla. She looked so peaceful beside you, you felt your cheeks heat up at the intimate act. You watched her sleep, your breath was in time with hers, helping your heart slow and your eyes got heavy.

You shook yourself from falling to sleep and sat up. There was a strange feeling in your stomach, you looked over Scylla and felt your heart beat faster.

You stood off the blanketed ground, and walked to the edge of the cave where the water joined the cave floor.

“Do you wish to go home?” Scylla’s voice made you jump.

“No,” you looked up at her, “I have nothing.” You looked back into the water and tried to see the bottom of it, but it was far too dark.

“Would you want to swim with me?” She asked surprisingly softly.

Your stomach did a flip and you smiled softly, she looked taken aback for a moment but imitated the soft smile, “uh yeah, but I can’t breath.”

Scylla laughed softly, “I have a song for that.”

She began to sing, once again silent to your human ears. She reached for your hand and walked you to the waters edge, you looked into the abyss. You felt the anxiety begin to rise, you looked at Scylla with worried eyes and she smiled at you and stopped singing.

“You should remove your clothes,” she said shyly, “they might get heavy.”

“Ah right,” you looked over yourself and flashed a look towards Scylla, you removed your clothes down to your bra and undies.

She noticed you had stripped down and removed her gaze,

“Let’s go,” she jumped into the water and pulled you in with her, she dragged you under the water and you instinctively held your breath. She held you under as you began to kick.

“Breathe,” her voice rung through your head. You felt an overwhelming amount of trust towards Scylla.

You opened your mouth and breathed in the water, your brain immediately wanted to cough up anything that slipped into your lungs, but you followed Scylla’s lead and breathed in and out slowly, trying to ignore the instinctual habit. Your body relaxed after calming down, the logical side of your head finally convincing the rest of you.

She smiled at you and you felt proud of yourself.

Scylla pulled you along gently, you felt safe. You swam beside her and she was nice and slow for you. Making sure your weren’t hurting or straining yourself.

“Come to me,” she spoke. Willingly, you moved into her, and she hugged you tightly to her body, “I want to take you somewhere, prepare yourself.”

You nodded in response and grabbed around her chest and held tightly.

The rush of water began, it rushed against your ears. You were speeding through the water for minutes until coming to a slow stop.

“We are here,” she said softly, she moved her arms from my side and stroked my head gently.

She pushed you down to the ground, a small coral reef and a path of sand that lead through trees of seaweed, you swam slowly and she followed closely behind.

You pulled yourself along the coral, noticing all the wildlife, so many colourful fish pass by you living their own life. Seahorses drift through seaweed trees, you looked with awe at the site.

Scylla chuckled and you turned to her, her mouth was wide with a smile and you copied it.

“Follow me,” she swam in front and continued down the path, you caught up to her and held on to her hand and she grasped it tightly. She pulled you along, through the underwater garden, there was a clearing and then you saw it.

A small, white waterfall crashed into a white lake, you watched as the current moved through the water as if it was on land. You gasped at the beauty of it and the confusion you felt as you watched. You swam up to it, but Scylla stopped you moving into it.

“Be careful now, it’s dangerous,” you heard Scylla and moved back to the edge of the lake to just admire the view.

You looked behind you and saw the green of the garden, and when you looked back you noticed the death that surround the lake, the few trees that ringed around the lake lost its green, they looked dead and dry. Nothing swam by it, not scavengers nor fish. You felt a sadness that you didn’t expect, the beauty of this place marred by death.

You moved your eyes to Scylla and she watched you, “thank you for showing me this,” you thought.

A bright tinge to her skin flowed over black face, “it’s fine.”

You kissed her cheek and the brightness moved across her chest.

She moved quickly and wrapped herself around you, her tail wrapped around your legs, her hands cupped your face and she brought her forehead against yours.

You held your breath, you felt your face blush, and it extended past your face as she held her grasp. Her lips caressed yours softly, almost experimental, almost inexperienced.

As her lips parted from yours you looked up into her black eyes, and she was looking directly into yours.

“Sorry,” she almost whispered.

“Do it again,” you spoke with your mind.

She smiled and you along with her. Her face came crashing against your with a ferocity that caught you by surprise but you melted into it, you found the rhythm, and you opened your mouth a little to find more passion.

She knew and pressed forward, her tongue moving against your gently. One hand moved lower, towards your waist, and grasped at you.

Scylla seemed to be trying to pull you in closer, and you wished for nothing more. Your hands wonder around her body, running down her chest towards her lower stomach, and she shivered at the touch. She pulled away and looked at you with glassy eyes.

“I want you to touch me,” she said desperately.

“Tell me where,” you said softly, patiently.

She grabbed your hand and moved it past where the scales began on her lower stomach, you felt each bump of them as your fingers caressed them delicately, she moved your hand to slit between the scales

You softly moved your fingers around it, it seemed to open up to you, like a flower. You gasped as you looked down on it.

“Beautiful,” you let slip.

She shivered at the praise and bucked into your fingers.

“Please,” she begged.

You dipped your index finger into her, feeling how wet, warm, and tight it was. You cursed and found a rhythm entering her, you placed another finger within her and moved it around. You curled it up and you worried if it would feel good for her. Your free hand moved to join the other rubbing along her outer lips and found a little nub between them,

She yelped in surprise, you softened the pressure and she groaned appreciatively. Scylla bucked into you wildly, trying to find her orgasm. You smiled softly at her.

“Not yet,” you said gently, you wished to have this last, to allow her orgasm to become intense.

You held your fingers still but she continued to buck, you removed the two fingers from and she groaned out in desperation, the lack of feeling within her.

You waited for a moment for her to calm down, and she did. You kissed her fiercely in the mean time, your hands roamed every where, teasing and testing.

She moaned and groaned, her breath quickened as yours did. The arousal surrounding both of you.

You placed two fingers within her again, and she moaned and bucked widely into your palm. You placed another finger within her, and rubbed within her. She detached from your lips and moved to your neck, grazing her teeth against it. You moved into it, her sharp, hunter teeth, threatening to break the skin turned you on.

You felt Scylla tighten around your fingers and you stopped. She growled at you, her teeth pressed harder into your neck. You moaned a little from the pressure.

“Why?” She whined.

You chuckled lightly, “you’ll see,” you removed your fingers from her and kissed her neck gently, “let go of me for a moment.”

You felt her tail loosen around you, and you kissed down her chest, down her stomach and find your face in front of her open flower. You stroked between the multiple lips with a couple finger on both hands, paying close attention the clit. She looked down at you in anticipation and also curiosity. You brought you mouth to the clit and placed your lips on it. She bucked into your mouth as you connected you lips to her.

You smiled and brought your tongue to caress it gently, your fingers on one hand dipped to her entrance, and plunged into her once again. You licked wildly around her nub, trying your hardest to bring her to the edge. She tasted sweet, a salty sweet, like a lolly you bought from the local shops of your hometown. You hummed against her.

You felt her walls flutter around you, a pressure pushed your head closer to her. You ringed your tongue around her clit, and fingered her relentlessly.

“Don’t stop,” you heard her beg, “please don’t stop.”

“I won’t,” you replied, “you taste amazing.”

She bucked into your face, your nose pressing up against her scales, her walls tightened frighteningly, as if it could cut of the circulation to your fingers, her back arched, she physically screamed into the water as she came hard against your face. You stopped as soon as it flowed through her, only gently licking around her slit, allowing her to ride out her orgasm gently.

“So beautiful,” you said as you drifted up towards her.

She chuckled and brought your face to hers and kissed you deeply.

“I have no words,” she smiled as she spoke to you, “let me take you home and I will repay you in full.”

Your stomach twisted in nervousness as she pulled you into her chest, your arms automatically wrapped around her chest and her arms held you tight against her. You looked back to see the garden once more and then closed your eyes for the journey.

The water rushed by you once more and found yourself slowing down then breaking the surface. You crawled up onto the rocky surface of the cave, and began to cough, you lungs suddenly rejecting the water in your lungs. Buckets of water poured from your mouth as your lungs began to crave air once more.

Scylla stood by you and placed a hand on your back, the water seemed to have seamlessly leave your body after that, air filled your lungs once more and you could breath normally.

Scylla helped you onto your feet, “I want to hear you scream,” she whispered into your ear.

Immediately, you found yourself blushing and wishing to be touched. You gave a whispered moan at the thought. She tore through your only bra and knickers. You threw yourself onto the bed and she followed suit, like a predator.

As soon as you laid on your back, you legs open, inviting her into you, her nose dived straight to your mound, breathing in your scent.

“Intoxicating,” she stated, and breathed deeply.

You found yourself biting down on your bottom lip, it was your turn to be lost to the pleasure. To be fucked like you fucked her, to satisfy the longing desire you forgot you had.

A long, rough tongue placed it’s self on your lower lips, lightly caressing between your folds. You bucked your hips ever so slightly to find more friction.

“Please,” you whimper. She shivered against you and her hands found their way on to your thighs. Her sharp nails on one hand dug into your thigh, and the other hand caressed its way to your folds.

Her tongue found your clit and her finger teased your entrance.

You had been without this since you came into the cave, even though you craved it, having Scylla so close made it difficult, but it made you sensitive.

Her finger plunged within you and you cried out in pleasure and pain. The feeling of her nail within you caused you slight discomfort but the pressure of her fingering you and reaching that perfect spot blurred that feeling within the pleasure.

Her sharp teeth grazed against your skin as her tongue lapped and curled against you.

You began to rock your hips into her mouth, searching for your orgasm.

Another finger entered you and felt that little bit more full. You tried to thrust into her mouth, but the nails in your thigh held on to you tightly.

She pulled her fingers from you and you could only groan at the lack of stimulation within you. She entered you with another finger added to the others, your mouth opened wide as she plunged into you.

“Please,” you begged.

She pumped harder and faster, and your toes curled, your back arched and your orgasm released itself through you.

“Scylla!” You screamed her name and it bounced off the rocky walls.

She released your clit from her mouth and pumped within you slowly, allowing you to ride your orgasm around her fingers. After the fluttering of muscles calmed, she pulled the fingers from your vagina. Leaving you empty and relaxed.

You felt her rough tongue along your folds, caressing and cleaning your orgasm from you.

“You taste so beautiful,” she whispered as she licked softly, you shook as she gently went over your clit, still throbbing from the orgasm.

You laughed and looked into her eyes, “that was amazing.”

Scylla pulled up and dragged herself up to your eye level, she kissed your cheeks and mouth gently.

“My love,” she whispered, “you have no idea how long I’ve waited for you.”

You blushed, and kissed her back, “long enough.”

The both of you snuggled up together basking in each others warmth and the after glow of sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to follow me and see all the NSFW art that I retweet, follow me @teratotime.


End file.
